Assets/Bodies
Back to the main Assets page. BFDI Announcer Speaker Box Announcer Front Vibrating0001.png|Announcer Front Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Front Talking 2 Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Front Talking 3 Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Front Talking 4 Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Front Talking 5 Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Front Talking 6 Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Front Talking 7 Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Front Talking 8 Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Front Talking 9 Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Front Talking 10 Announcer Angled.png|Announcer Isometric Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 2 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 3 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 4 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 5 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 6 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 7 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 8 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 9 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 10 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Side 02.png|Announcer Side Talking 2 Announcer Side 03.png|Announcer Side Talking 3 Announcer Side 04.png|Announcer Side Talking 4 Announcer Side 05.png|Announcer Side Talking 5 Announcer Side 06.png|Announcer Side Talking 6 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Talking 7 Announcer Side 08.png|Announcer Side Talking 8 Announcer Side 09.png|Announcer Side Talking 9 Announcer Side 10.png|Announcer Side Talking 10 ASB without Speaker.png|Announcer Back/Without Speaker Announcer_Flat_Angled.png|Announcer Flat Angled Announcer_Top.png|Announcer's Top Mouthspeaker1.png|Announcer Screaming 1 Mouthspeaker2.png|Announcer Screaming 2 speakerback0001.png|Announcer Back 1 speakerback0002.png|Announcer Back 2 speakerback0003.png|Announcer Back 3 speakerback0004.png|Announcer Back 4 speakerback0005.png|Announcer Back 5 speakerback0006.png|Announcer Back 6 speakerback0007.png|Announcer Back 7 speakerback0008.png|Announcer Back 8 speakerback0009.png|Announcer Back 9 speakerback0010.png|Announcer Back 10 Flower Speaker Box Flowerboxfront0001.png Flowerboxfront0002.png Flowerboxfront0003.png Flowerboxfront0004.png Flowerboxfront0005.png Flowerboxfront0006.png Flowerboxfront0007.png Flowerboxfront0008.png Flowerboxfront0009.png Flowerboxiso0001.png Flowerboxiso0002.png Flowerboxiso0003.png Flowerboxiso0004.png Flowerboxiso0005.png Flowerboxiso0006.png Flowerboxiso0007.png Flowerboxiso0008.png Flowerboxiso0009.png Flowerboxiso0010.png Flowerboxside0001.png Flowerboxside0002.png Flowerboxside0003.png Flowerboxside0004.png Flowerboxside0005.png Flowerboxside0006.png Flowerboxside0007.png Flowerboxside0008.png Flowerboxside0009.png Flowerboxside0010.png Firey Speaker Box Fireboxfront0001.png Fireboxfront0002.png Fireboxfront0003.png Fireboxfront0004.png Fireboxfront0005.png Fireboxfront0006.png Fireboxfront0007.png Fireboxfront0008.png Fireboxfront0009.png Fireboxiso0001.png Fireboxiso0002.png Fireboxiso0003.png Fireboxiso0004.png Fireboxiso0005.png Fireboxiso0006.png Fireboxiso0007.png Fireboxiso0008.png Fireboxiso0009.png Fireboxiso0010.png Fireboxside0001.png Fireboxside0002.png Fireboxside0003.png Fireboxside0004.png Fireboxside0005.png Fireboxside0006.png Fireboxside0007.png Fireboxside0008.png Fireboxside0009.png Fireboxside0010.png Puffball Speaker Box Puffbox.png|Front 160px-PSB 2.png|Side Teardrop Speaker Box Tearbox0001.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 1 Tearbox0002.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 2 Tearbox0003.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 3 Tearbox0004.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 4 Tearbox0005.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 5 Tearbox0006.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 6 Tearbox0007.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 7 Tearbox0008.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 8 Tearbox0009.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 9 Tearbox0010.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 10 Yellow and Green Speaker Box Leafbox0001.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 1 Leafbox0002.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 2 Leafbox0003.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 3 Leafbox0004.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 4 Leafbox0005.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 5 Leafbox0006.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 6 Leafbox0007.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 7 Leafbox0008.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 8 Leafbox0009.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 9 Leafbox0010.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Side 10 Leafboxfront0001.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 1 Leafboxfront0002.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 2 Leafboxfront0003.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 3 Leafboxfront0004.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 4 Leafboxfront0005.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 5 Leafboxfront0006.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 6 Leafboxfront0007.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 7 Leafboxfront0008.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 8 Leafboxfront0009.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 9 Leafboxfront0010.png|Yellow and Green Speaker Box Vibrating Front 10 Triangle Speaker Box Tribox0001.png Tribox0002.png Tribox0003.png Tribox0004.png Tribox0005.png Tribox0006.png Tribox0007.png Tribox0008.png Tribox0009.png Tribox0010.png Hexagon Speaker Box Hexbox0001.png Hexbox0002.png Hexbox0003.png Hexbox0004.png Hexbox0005.png Hexbox0006.png Hexbox0007.png Hexbox0008.png Hexbox0009.png Hexbox0010.png Circular Floating Speaker Box Circbox0001.png Circbox0002.png Circbox0003.png Circbox0004.png Circbox0005.png Circbox0006.png Circbox0007.png Circbox0008.png Circbox0009.png Circbox0010.png Spike Ball Speaker Box Spikebox0001.png Spikebox0002.png Spikebox0003.png Spikebox0004.png Spikebox0005.png Spikebox0006.png Spikebox0007.png Spikebox0008.png Spikebox0009.png Spikebox0010.png Spike.png|Spike Ball Cheese Orb Cheeseorb.png|Cheese Orb Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Angled Bubble Bubble Icon.png|Bubble's Body Bubble Body copy.png|Bubble Squished Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side David HD_David.png|David David 1.png|David talking David_2.png|David talking David's_bodie.png|David's body/back/faceless David_Blinking.png|David blinking ice cream!.png|David Happy (Steven) David_U0001.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 1 David_U0002.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 2 David_U0003.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 3 David_U0004.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 4 David_U0005.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 5 David_U0006.png|David Angry "Aw, Seriously!?" 6 IMG_7413.PNG|David happy sad david.png|David Sad (FAN-MADE) Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Angled Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Eraser front of.png|Eraser Front Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 Flower Flower Icon.png|Flower's Head Flower Missing Petal.png|With Missing Petal Flower left.png|Flower Curled Toward The Left Flower petal.png|Flower's Petal Flower Body Straight.png|Flower's Stick Body Flower Body Bent.png|Flower's Stick Body Bent Golf Ball Golf Ball Body.png|Dimpleless/Bozo Golf Ball icon.png|With Dimples Golfball dimples.png|Dimples Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Angled Ice Cube ( Episode 8 ).png|Ice Cube ( Episode 8 ) Ice Cube's Shatter.png|Ice cube shatter bit Leafy Leafy Icon.png|Leafy (IDFB) Match Match Icon.png|Match's normal red-haired body Match Blue Body.png|Match with blue hair Match_(green_dye).png|This body was made because of the recommended character in Episode 21, Green Match Needle Needle Icon.png|Needle Pen Pen Icon.png|Pen Pen cap.png|Pen's Cap PenCaplessAssets.png|Pen Uncapped Pencil Pencil Icon.png|Normal Pencil Pencil dull.png|Pencil Dulled Pencil lead.png|Pencil Graphite Bit Pencil Weird Pose.PNG|Pencil Top (Seen in IDFB 1) Pencbit1.png|Pencil Bit 1 Pencbit2.png|Pencil Bit 2 Pencbit3.png|Pencil Bit 3 Pencbit4.png|Pencil Bit 4 Pencbit5.png|Pencil Bit 5 Pencbit6.png|Pencil Bit 6 Pencbit7.png|Pencil Bit 7 Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below(as seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Pin rolling.png|Pin top (BFDIA 5c) Pin Icon Colorless.png|Pin Side Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin Above Colorless.png|Pin Above Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin eating ice cake.png|Pin When Eating Ice Chunk pingibberish2.png|Pin speaking gibberish 1 (BFDIA 5a) Pin gibberish.png|Pin speaking gibberish 2 (BFDIA 5a) Rocky Rocky Icon.png|Rocky Side Rocks top view.png|Rocky Top View (BFDI 2) Rockbarfhappy.png|Rocky Barfing Smile Rockbarfsad.png|Rocky Barfing Frown Rockbarfoval.png|Rocky Barfing A Red Ball Snowball Snowball Icon.png|Snowball Spongy Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Front Spongy Body Side.png|Spongy Side Spongy side.png|Spongy Thin Side (as seen in Rescission, BFDIA 5a/5c) Teardrop Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Body.png Tennis Ball Icon.png|Normal Tennis Ball Bottom.png|Looking Up TB Front.png|Front Tennisball stripes.png|Stripes Woody Woody Icon.png|Woody Front Old Woody Body.png|Old Woody Woody Angled.png|Woody Angled Woody Body Front Intact.png|Woody Intact Woody Body Screaming.png|Woody Screaming Woody Body Front Intact Screaming.png|Woody Intact Screaming Woody Body Front. 2.png|Woody Twoard The Left WoodySide.png|Woody from the side (BFDI 3) Woody bottom.png|Woody Bottom BFDIA Bomby Bomby Icon.png|Bomby's Body Bomby short fuse 2.png|Bomby With A Short Fuse Bomby short fuse.png|Bomby With A Very Short Fuse Book Book Icon.png|Book Book Open.png|Book Open Book Idle Saw.png|Book, left (As seen in The Long-lost Yoyle City) Donut Donut C N0001.png|Donut Center Neutral 1 Donut C N0002.png|Donut Center Neutral 2 Donut C N0003.png|Donut Center Neutral 3 Donut C Open0001.png|Donut Center Open 1 Donut C Open0002.png|Donut Center Open 2 Donut C Open0003.png|Donut Center Open 3 Donut C O0001.png|Donut Center O Mouth 1 Donut C O0002.png|Donut Center O Mouth 2 Donut C O0003.png|Donut Center O Mouth 3 Donut C Frown0001.png|Donut Center Frown 1 Donut C Frown0002.png|Donut Center Frown 2 Donut C Frown0003.png|Donut Center Frown 3 Donut C Smile0001.png|Donut Center Smile 1 Donut C Smile0002.png|Donut Center Smile 2 Donut C Smile0003.png|Donut Center Smile 3 Donut L N0001.png|Donut Left Neutral 1 Donut L N0002.png|Donut Left Neutral 2 Donut L N0003.png|Donut Left Neutral 3 Donut L Open0001.png|Donut Left Open 1 Donut L Open0002.png|Donut Left Open 2 Donut L Open0003.png|Donut Left Open 3 Donut L O0001.png|Donut Left O Mouth 1 Donut L O0002.png|Donut Left O Mouth 2 Donut L O0003.png|Donut Left O Mouth 3 Donut L Frown0001.png|Donut Left Frown 1 Donut L Frown0002.png|Donut Left Frown 2 Donut L Frown0003.png|Donut Left Frown 3 Donut L Smile0001.png|Donut Left Smile 1 Donut L Smile0002.png|Donut Left Smile 2 Donut L Smile0003.png|Donut Left Smile 3 Donut R N0001.png|Donut Right Neutral 1 Donut R N0002.png|Donut Right Neutral 2 Donut R N0003.png|Donut Right Neutral 3 Donut R Open0001.png|Donut Right Open 1 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 2 Donut R Open0003.png|Donut Right Open 3 Donut R O0001.png|Donut Right O Mouth 1 Donut R O0002.png|Dount Right O Mouth 2 Donut R O0003.png|Donut Right O Mouth 3 Donut R Frown0001.png|Donut Right Frown 1 Donut R Frown0002.png|Donut Right Frown 2 Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut Right Frown 3 Donut R Smile0001.png|Donut Right Smile 1 Donut R Smile0002.png|Donut Right Smile 2 Donut R Smile0003.png|Donut Right Smile 3 Donut Base.png|Donut Base/No Hole Donut corpser.png|Donut Corpse Slice EWWWX.png|Half-Eaten Donut Corpse Slice Dora Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Idle Dora Mouth Open.png|Dora speaking Dora Body Behind.png|Dora's back side Dora No Expression.png|Faceless DoraScaredAsset2.png|Dora Scared 1 DoraScaredAsset1.png|Dora Scared 2 Fries Fries Icon.png|Fries Fries IDFB.png|Fries With One Fry Fries empty.png|Fries Empty Single Fry.png|Single Fry tas de frites.png|Fries Without Bucket New Fries!.png|The Prototype Body Of Fries, Only Seen In The .fla File Of The Chase Scene. Prototype Fries body empty (edited a file in chase.fla).png|Prototype Fries Body Empty (Found In chase.fla) Gelatin Gelatin Icon.png Soggy gelatin.png|Soggy Gelatin Nickel Nickel Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Body Side.png|Nickel Side Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Puffy Puke.png|Puffball With Pac-Man Mouth/Vomiting Ruby Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Front/Side Ruby top view cherry.PNG|Ruby Top As Seen In IDFB 1 Yellow Face Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 1 Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 2 Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 4 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 5 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 3 Yellow Face BFDIA Idle.png|Back IDFB Evil Leafy Body.png|Evil Leafy IMG_8684.PNG|Fries IMG_4663.PNG|Pin IMG_6187.PNG|Coiny Thumbnails Bomby Thumb.png|Bomby Book Thumb Fixed.png|Book Eraser Thumb.png|Eraser Firey_Thumbnail_Pose.png|Firey Fries Thumb.png|Fries Gelatin Thumb.png|Gelatin Golf Ball Thumb.png|Golf Ball Leafy Thumb.png|Leafy Pen Thumb.png|Pen Pencil Thumb.png|Pencil Pin Thumb.png|Pin puffball_thumb.png|Puffball Rocky Thumb.png|Rocky Ruby_Thumb.png|Ruby 1485995231130.png|Snowball Tennis Ball Thumb.png|Tennis Ball Woody Thumb.png|Woody Blocky Blocky's_IDFB_Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky's_IDFB_Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky's_IDFB_Head-On.png|Blocky Head-On Coiny Coiny Thumb Front.png|Coiny Front Coiny Thumb Side.png|Coiny Side Match Match Thumb.png|Match (1st Thumbnails) Match_Thumb_2.png|Match (2nd Thumbnails) Nickel Nickel Thumb Front.png|Nickel Front Nickel Thumb Side.png|Nickel Side Oldies Old Snowball.png|Snowball in Firey's Candy Bar Adventure Old Match.png|Match Old Bubble.png|Bubble Old Coiny.png|Coiny Front Old Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Old Pin Body.png|Pin from above Old Pin Below.png|Old Pin body from below Old Front Pin Body.png|Pin Old Firey.png|Firey 1 Old Firey 2.png|Firey 2 Old Firey 3.png|Firey 3 hot.png|Firey from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game cold.png|Ice Cube from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Icy Remake.png|Ice Cube Ic melt.png|Ice Cube Melted Old Rocky's Body.png|Rocky Side Old Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Old Blocky Body Head-On.png|Blocky Head-on Old Blocky Body Isometric.png|Blocky Isometric Old_Blocky_Side_(NEVER_BEFORE_SEEN).png|Blocky Side (Seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Puffballidle.png|Puffball Hdtear.png|Teardop's first ever character body. Clt.png|Old cloud + Tree Ruby old.png|Ruby nickel old front.png|Nickel old nickel side.png|Nickel Side Fries Idol.png|Fries eraser_cuberoll.png|Eraser in "Cube Roll" game at htwins.net, in "Level Editor" option for object removing Donut old.png|Donut Per-BFDIA Lollipop Body.png|Lollipop (Pre-BFDIA) Per-BFDIA Puffball Body.png|Puffball (Pre-BFDIA) Oldfirey0001.png|Firey in Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!. Oldfirey0002.png Oldfirey0003.png Oldfirey0004.png Oldfirey0005.png Oldfirey0006.png Oldfirey0007.png Oldfirey0008.png Oldfirey0009.png Oldfirey0010.png Oldfirey0011.png Oldfirey0012.png Oldfirey0013.png Oldfirey0014.png Oldfirey0015.png Oldfirey0016.png Oldfirey0017.png How to be dumb.png|Book (Vomitaco) IMG_8264.PNG|Old Coiny front IMG 8817.png|Old coiny side IMG 8697.png|Snowball Metal Metal rocky.png|Rocky Metal firey.png|Firey Flower Head metal.png|Flower Metal bubble body.png|Bubble Metal book.png|Book Yoyle Pencil.png|Pencil Metal ruby body.png|Ruby Metal Leafy Body.png|Leafy Spongy Metal spongy body.png Metal spongy side.png Coiny Metal coiny.png|Front Metal coiny side.png|Side Eraser Metal Eraser Side.png|Metal Eraser Side Metal Eraser.png|Metal Eraser Metal Eraser Front.png|Metal Eraser Front Donut Metal donut neutral.png|Metal Donut Metal donut happy.png|Metal Donut Smile Metal donut frown.png|Metal Donut Frown Ice Cube Metal ic 1.png Metal ic 2.png Metal ic 3.png Pin Metal pin 1.png Metal pin 2.png Metal pin 3.png Yellow Face Metal yf 10001.png Metal yf 10002.png Metal yf 10003.png Metal yf 20001.png Metal yf 20002.png Metal yf 20003.png Metal yf 30001.png Metal yf 30002.png Metal yf 30003.png Metal yf 30004.png Metal yf 30005.png Metal yf 30006.png Metal yf 40001.png Metal yf 40002.png Metal yf 40003.png Recommended Characters 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag Gaty_3.png|Gaty Grassy (better).png|Grassy Marker idle.png|Marker Naily Idol.png|Naily Pillow idle.png|Pillow Saw idol.png|Saw Taco Idol.png|Taco Tree Idol.png|Tree Lego Brick Body.png|Lego Brick Tune Body.png|Tune Waffle Body.png|Waffle BlackHole.png|Black Hole Bottle idol.png|Bottle bracelety yo.png|Bracelety Lightning 2.png|Lightning Regular Cake.png|Cake Lolipop.png|Lollipop RoseAsset.png|Rose Body Diamond .png|Diamond Bunkbed body.png|Bunk Bed TNT Idle.png|TNT Body Wandy.png|Wandy cheez-it.png|Cheez-It Body Bacon.png|Bacon Candybody.png|Candy Bez tytułu muszla.PNG|Seashell Acorn asset.png|Acorn Football Icon.png|Football Limeasset.png|Lime Idlemervet.png|Spikey Mervert Ducking2.png|A duck 2esd.PNG|Orange Marker saladasset!.png|Salad Body Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Bottle-3.png|Bottle (Old) Balloony Body New.png|Balloony (IDFB) New Barf Bag Body.png|Barf Bag (IDFB) New Basketball IDFB Body.png|Basketball (IDFB) NEWBellBody.png|Bell (IDFB) Black hole wiki pose.png|Black Hole (IDFB) NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle (IDFB) Cake Body New Remade.png|Cake (IDFB) Clock Body New.png|Clock (IDFB) Cloudy_IDFB.png|Cloudy (IDFB) Eggy Body New Remade.png|Eggy (IDFB) NEWGatyBody.png|Gaty (IDFB) Lightning Body Fanmade new.png|Lightning (IDFB) Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipop (IDFB) Marker Body New.png|Marker (IDFB) Naily Body Fanmade New.png|Naily (IDFB) NEWPieBody.png|Pie (IDFB) Pillow New Body.png|Pillow (IDFB) Remote Body New.png|Remote (IDFB) Robooty.png|Roboty (IDFB) NEWSawBody.png|Saw (IDFB) Taco_IDFB_Official.png|Taco (IDFB) tree2.png|Tree (IDFB) NEWTVBody.png|TV (IDFB) GiantDAssetImproved.png|Giant D ScissorsAsset.png|Scissors JuiceBoxAsset.png|Juice Box AmericanFlagAsset.png|American Flag PencilGripAsset.png|Pencil Grip 9BallAsset.png|9-Ball ComputerChipAsset.png|Computer Chip Doughball asset.png|Doughball Electric Ice Cube asset.png|Electric Ice Cube Cinnamon Roll asset.png|Cinnamon Roll Pyramid asset.png|Pyramid Bow asset.png|Bow DaisyAsset.png|Daisy Cyan Golf Club asset.png|Cyan Golf Club Bottle Cap asset.png|Bottle Cap SheetofPaperAsset.png|Sheet of Paper DollarAsset.png|Dollar BatteryAsset.png|Battery StickerIdle.png|Sticker GetWellCardAsset.png|Get Well Card LavaLampAsset.png|Lava Lamp MarshmallowAsset.png|Marshmallow YoyleCandyAsset.png|Yoyle Candy DiceAsset.png|Dice Oreoidle.png|Oreo 3DSAsset.png|3DS CheeseburgerAsset.png|Cheeseburger HillyAsset.png|Hilly PokemonCardAsset.png|Pokemon Card CameryAsset.png|Camery ForkAsset.png|Fork HangerAsset.png|Hanger TrousersAsset.png|Trousers TinAsset.png|Tin Ruby .png|Rubiny RIP.png|Tombstone CardboardAsset.png|Cardboard Apple.png|Apple LightBlub.png|Lightbulb Candle's Body.png|Candle domino.png|Domino Marker's Body.png|Marker (Old) ogum.png|Gumball (simondomino) paper 2.png|Paper tbasje.png|Basketball (Old) Triangle's body.png|Triangle InkAsset.png|Ink Glue Body.png|Glue PeanutButterAsset.png|Peanut Butter PhoneAsset.png|Phone Bronze.png|Bronze Ice Cube Gift.png|Gifty Frosting Body.png|Frosting Mephone4.png|MePhone4 BoxyAsset.png|Boxy CombyAsset.png|Comby Blocky plug burned burned.png|Electric Blocky's Plug RingAsset.png|Ring Super Firey Body.png|Super Firey Message.png|Receipt Paint Brush.png|Paintbrush Super Firey's Cape.png|Super Firey Cape Febreeze Body.png|Febreeze moo moo.png|spongron's Football Money money mooney.png|Taco Guy goldy cuby.png|Gold Cube Contestant Monster Body.png|Contestant Monster Blimpy Body.png|Blimpy Cloudy (JoshuaJoyCleyn) Body.png|Cloudy (JoshuaJoyCleyn) Ender Rocky Body.png|Ender Rocky Maltese Islands Body.png|Maltese Islands Pencil & Pen's Baby Body.png|Pencil & Pen's Baby objectreaterliekmudkips.png|Mechanical Pencil sims diamond.png|The Sims Diamond Dome Idle.png|Dome (remade version) Pickle Body-0.png|Pickle Trophy.png|BFDI Trophy squash squash.png|Weed Corny.png|Corny Blue Rocky's Body.png|Blue Rocky Capless Pen's Body.png|Capless Pen Gray's Body BFDI.png|Gray Red's Body BFDI.png|Red Pokeball's 1st Body.png|Pokeball's 1st Body (The Reveal) Pokeball's 2st Body.png|Pokeball's 2nd Body (The Glistening) Zoggy zingy.PNG|Ring's 2nd Body (Rescission) Ring's 3st Body.png|Ring's 3rd Body (Gardening Hero) Pen's Speaker Box.png|Pen Speaker Giant Cyan Spongy Body.png|Giant Cyan Spongy Nicole The Cowgirl's horse Pose.png|Nicole The Cowgirl Nicole's horse.png|Nicole The Cowgirl's horse BOWLENG BAW.png|Bowling Ball Crazy Needle Body.png|Crazy Needle Red_Pen.png|Red Pen Towel Body.png|Towel KnifeAssetFixed.png|Knife Yo-Yo.png|Yoyo BreadAssets.png|Bread Brick.png|Brick Ice Cream Sandwish.png|Ice Cream Sandwich Bush.png|Bushy Nonexisty asset.png|Nonexisty Paper Bag Thing.png|Paper Bag Firey junior body (remake).png|Firey Jr. Purple Flower Body.png|Violet Balloony Balloony 2.png|Balloony's Head Flower Body Straight.png|Balloony's Stick Body Clock Clock_idle0001.png Clock_idle0002.png Clock_idle0003.png Clock_idle0004.png Clock_idle0005.png Clock_idle0006.png Clock_idle0007.png Clock_idle0008.png Clock_idle0009.png Clock_idle0010.png Clock_idle0011.png Clock_idle0012.png Clock_idle0013.png Clock_idle0014.png Clock_idle0015.png Clock_idle0016.png Clock_idle0017.png Clock_idle0018.png Clock_idle0019.png Clock_idle0020.png Clock_idle0021.png Clock_idle0022.png Clock_idle0023.png Clock_idle0024.png Clock_idle0025.png Clock_idle0026.png Clock_idle0027.png Clock_idle0028.png Clock_idle0029.png Clock_idle0030.png Clock_idle0031.png Clock_idle0032.png Clock_idle0033.png Clock_idle0034.png Clock_idle0035.png Clock_idle0036.png Clock_idle0037.png Clock_idle0038.png Clock_idle0039.png Clock_idle0040.png Clock_idle0041.png Clock_idle0042.png Clock_idle0043.png Clock_idle0044.png Clock_idle0045.png Clock_idle0046.png Clock_idle0047.png Clock_idle0048.png Clock_idle0049.png Clock_idle0050.png Clock_idle0051.png Clock_idle0052.png Clock_idle0053.png Clock_idle0054.png Clock_idle0055.png Clock_idle0056.png Clock_idle0057.png Clock_idle0058.png Clock_idle0059.png Clock_idle0060.png Clock_idle0061.png Clock_idle0062.png Clock_idle0063.png Clock_idle0064.png Clock_idle0065.png Clock_idle0066.png Clock_idle0067.png Clock_idle0068.png Clock_idle0069.png Clock_idle0070.png Clock_idle0071.png Clock_idle0072.png Clock_idle0073.png Clock_idle0074.png Clock_idle0075.png Clock_idle0076.png Clock_idle0077.png Clock_idle0078.png Clock_idle0079.png Clock_idle0080.png Clock_idle0081.png Clock_idle0082.png Clock_idle0083.png Clock_idle0084.png Clock_idle0085.png Clock_idle0086.png Clock_idle0087.png Clock_idle0088.png Clock_idle0089.png Clock_idle0090.png Clock_idle0091.png Clock_idle0092.png Clock_idle0093.png Clock_idle0094.png Clock_idle0095.png Clock_idle0096.png TV Tv copy.png|BFDI TV TV_2_copy.pngBFDIA TV Basketball 144px-BasketBall.png|Basketball's Body Basketball Lineless.png|Lineless Basketball lines.png|Basketball's Stripes Cloudy Cloudy idle.png|Cloudy Normal cloud 3 gray.png|Cloudy Thunderstorm Eggy Eggy idle.png|Eggy's Body Egg top.png|Eggy's Top Half Egg bottom.png|Eggy's Bottom Half Pie Pie idle.png|Pie's Body Explosive_Pie.png|Pie Top Piesplosion.png|Pie Exploding Robot Flower Robot Flower 3.png|Robot Flower Stationary Robot_flower_copy0001.png|Robot Flower Talking 1 Robot_flower_copy0002.png|Robot Flower Talking 2 Robot_flower_copy0003.png|Robot Flower Talking 3 Robot_flower_copy0004.png|Robot Flower Talking 4 Robot_flower_copy0005.png|Robot Flower Talking 5 Robot_flower_copy0006.png|Robot Flower Talking 6 Robot_flower_copy0007.png|Robot Flower Talking 7 Robot_flower_copy0008.png|Robot Flower Talking 8 Remote Remote idol.png|BFDI 13 Remote Remote copy.png|BFDI 17 Remote tfweni.png|Remote Side Bell Bell Idle.png|Bell's Body bell's thing.png|Bell's Ringer Bracelety (IDFB) Braceletey Body New Fanmade.png|Bracelety Rightside Up Bracelety_Body_Above.png|Bracelety Upside Down Fanny Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0001.png|Fanny Spinning 1 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 FannyFan0001.png|Fanny Fan 1 FannyFan0002.png|Fanny Fan 2 FannyFan0003.png|Fanny Fan 3 Fan0004.png|Fanny Fan 4 Fanny plate.png|No Fan/Plate Fanny (IDFB) Fannyidfb0001.png|Fanny Spinning 1 Fannyidfb0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fannyidfb0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fannyidfb0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 Fannyidfb0005.png|Fanny Spinning 5 Fannyidfb0006.png|Fanny Spinning 6 Fannyidfb0007.png|Fanny Spinning 7 Fannyidfb0008.png|Fanny Spinning 8 Fannyidfb0009.png|Fanny Spinning 9 Fannyidfb0010.png|Fanny Spinning 10 Fannyidfb0011.png|Fanny Spinning 11 Fannyidfb0012.png|Fanny Spinning 12 Fannyidfb0013.png|Fanny Spinning 13 Fannyidfb0014.png|Fanny Spinning 14 Fannyidfb0015.png|Fanny Spinning 15 Fannyidfb0016.png|Fanny Spinning 16 Fannyidfb0017.png|Fanny Spinning 17 Fannyidfb0018.png|Fanny Spinning 18 Fannyidfb0019.png|Fanny Spinning 19 Firey Jr. Fireyjr0001.png|Firey Jr. 1 Fireyjr0002.png|Firey Jr. 2 Fireyjr0003.png|Firey Jr. 3 Fireyjr0004.png|Firey Jr. 4 Fireyjr0005.png|Firey Jr. 5 Fireyjr0006.png|Firey Jr. 6 Fireyjr0007.png|Firey Jr. 7 Fireyjr0008.png|Firey Jr. 8 Fireyjr0009.png|Firey Jr. 9 Fireyjr0010.png|Firey Jr. 10 Fireyjr0011.png|Firey Jr. 11 Fireyjr0012.png|Firey Jr. 12 Fireyjr0013.png|Firey Jr. 13 Fireyjr0014.png|Firey Jr. 14 Fireyjr0015.png|Firey Jr. 15 Fireyjr0016.png|Firey Jr. 16 Fireyjr0017.png|Firey Jr. 17 Fireyjr0018.png|Firey Jr. 18 Roboty Roboty Back.png|Back Roboty Side.png|Side Roboty Front.png|Front robot copy.png|Roboty Talking Roboty talking.png|Roboty Talking Side Purple Face Purple Face Pose Remake.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 1 Purple_Face_talking_1.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 2 Purple_Face_talking_2.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 3 PurpleFaceHappy1.png|Purple Face Smile Talk 1 PurpleFaceHappy2.png|Purple Face Smile Talk 2 PurpleFaceHappy3.png|Purple Face Smile Talk 3 Poison Form Poisoned Coiny Update.png|Poisoned Coiny Poisoned Yellow face Update.png|Poisoned Yellow Face Poisoned Golf Ball.png|Poisoned Golf Ball Poisoned Fries.png|Poisoned Fries Poisoned Rocky Update.png|Poisoned Rocky PoisonedTeardropImproved.png|Poisoned Teardrop Category:Helpful Category:Assets Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters